legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows (Kingofevil9)
"Death...is not...an escape." - ''A shadow trooper speaking Information Shadows are the inhabitants and main attack force of the Shadowrealm. They are creatures formed through either dark magic or organisms being corrupted with shadow essence. They follow the orders of Delanis and his Warriors of Darkness, following any command they receive. They are also the most unknown and mysterious creatures in the Multiverse, as no one has seen them since the Shadow Wars. However, survivors of the war have described them as "the most vicious, bloodthirsty creatures" to ever be spewed out of the depths of the Multiverse. 20 years after Delanis's death, The Shadows are lead by the new King Alkorin, who opens the Shadowrealm up to the Omniverse where they invade the city of New Shine, starting their conquest of infecting the Omniverse with evil. History The Shadows are the amalgamations of the Creation Spirit Dalzo. They were created as his servants to follow his every command when he attempted to destroy the Multiverse and the other Creation Spirits in an attempt to control all of the Omniverse. He was defeated and shattered however by Solneer, with one of his shards being sent into the Shadowrealm and becoming the king Delanis. They later helped Delanis attack the Multiverse during the Shadow War where they were defeated and banished by Kelris Lenards. They returned with Delanis 500 years later in order to attack the Multiverse once again. After awhile, Delanis and his Warriors are killed and the Shadows return home, waiting for the day they can return and wreck havoc on the Omniverse once again. Variations Shadow Troopers - One of the main attack and defense forces in the Shadow Army, Shadow Soldiers are humans that have been corrupted by the Shadowrealm's influence. They have grey skin and purple irises. However, soldier nearing evolution into a Pure Shadow usually have all black eyes. They can wield various types of weapons such as swords, maces, firearms, and magic. Pure Shadow - Pure Shadows are soldiers that have reached the final stage of their dark evolution. They are all black, smokey monsters with claws, sharp fangs, and enhanced durability to attacks. They typically serve as the main attackers in an invasion and have reportedly been seen tearing through fully armored trucks and soldiers with ease. After consuming enough prey, Pure Shadows can begin a final evolution into Tank Shadows, creatures that serve as the heavy ordnance of the Shadowrealm's army. Tank Shadows - After consuming enough subsistence, Pure Shadows will begin to evolve into Tank Shadows, hulking, monstrous beasts with enough strength to smash military tanks with little to no effort at all. They have three main ways of attack, they can breath shadowfire which can quickly cut down large groups of enemies quickly. They also have their massive fists, which can level buildings and smash opponents with little effort. Finally, they can act as anti-air and spit massive balls of shadow magma at incoming aircraft. The only way to bring down these beasts is to destroy a glowing, purple tumor growing on their forehead, which can be quite difficult unless the armor surrounding it is destroyed. Shadow Commanders - Shadow Commanders are soldiers that do not evolve, but grow small spikes on their backs and arms and growing small claws for unarmed combat. They serve as commanding officers to Shadow Soldiers and a few have been seen ordering even Pures and Tanks, such as TheThe Warriors Of DarknessWarriors of Darkness. They lead their forces into battle and use magic to strengthen and inspire their troops during combat. Shadow Crawlers - A type of Tank Shadow, Crawlers are built to quickly cut down enemy forces. However, they have little durability and can be quickly taken down with a single tank shell shot or an excessive amount of flames. They have two arms and a tail with a tip covered in spikes. They also have a tongue that can shoot out a grab prey for easy consumption. Their fast paced attacks, spiky tails, and retractable tongues make them dangerous creatures, but their vulnerability to fire makes them easy targets for flame troopers and flammable liquids. Praetorian Guards - Introduced in Dark Skies, Praetorians are the most elite soldiers in the Shadow Army, consisting of cybernetically enhanced soldiers with enhanced strength, speed and technology. They serve as Andrak and Alkorin's personal bodyguards and attack squads in LOTM: Dark Skies. Notable Members Delanis (Leader) (Alive) - A shard of the Creation Spirit Dalzo, Delanis is a Shadow Spirit and current king of the Shadowrealm. He is a violent and bloodthirsty Shadow who is hellbent on corrupting the Multiverse and bringing pain and suffering to its citizens. While he easily rules the realm by himself in Spirit form, he soon possessed Argelius Ramos as a way to become a physical being in order to easily rule. The Warriors Of Darkness (Commanders) - Shadow Commanders created for hunting down Delanis's targets and leading Shadows into battle, the Warriors are designed with specific roles and operations for the Shadowrealm such as espionage and combat. Dalzo (Creator) (Deceased) - The former Creation Spirit turned evil warlord, Dalzo was the creator of the Shadowrealm and its inhabitants as a way for him to spread evil and corruption throughout the Multiverse. He was defeated by fellow Creation Spirit Solneer after successfully killing most of the spirits. However, one of his shards would later become sentient and become the Shadow Spirit Delanis. Darkness Rising Storyline Shadows make their appearance as the main antagonist faction in the LOTM: Darkness Rising Storyline. Dark Skies Storyline Shadows will appear again as the main antagonists in the ''Darkness Rising sequel Dark Skies. Trivia * The Crawlers are based off of the Skullcrawlers from Kong: Skull Island. * Originally, The Shadow were originally supposed to be an race of robotic humans called the Legion. This idea was scrapped however for The Shadow. The Legion kind of make a return through The Betas, the holographic or zombified cyborg army of The Alpha A.I and The Alpha. Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Spirits Category:Demon Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation